


Sushi and Dessert?

by alexisgalvez53



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Fluff, Summer of Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisgalvez53/pseuds/alexisgalvez53
Summary: Oliver stops by and I think the title says enough





	Sushi and Dessert?

**Author's Note:**

> Some short fluff to enjoy. Let me know what you think!

She's drinking from her favorite mug when it happens. She gets a glimpse of something out of her apartment window. She gets up to get a closer look. She knows Oliver and Digg would yell at her for attempting to approach something like this without at least letting one of them know.

Besides she lives on the third floor, she's sure it’s nothing, so she approaches the window.

What could possibly happen?

_BAM!!_

Felicity reels back in shock.

“Jesus, Oliver! Don't do that!” Felicity screeches. “I have a perfectly capable and functioning door and a doorbell!”

Oliver huffs in indignation not even winded from the climb “It's much more fun this way.”

“Much more fun sending me into cardiac arrest! Next time just text or call, okay??”

“Alright, alright I'll give you more of a warning next time.”

Felicity rolls her eyes, “Thank you. You know for someone who wants me to be safe all the time, you sure have a way of making my building just a little bit unsafe.” Oliver gives of a look of contrition before Felicity continues “What are really you doing here, Oliver?”

“Remember how the last time I scaled your building you mentioned something about Starling City needing a decent sushi spot?”

Felicity forehead crinkles in thought “Yes...” She says wondering where this is going.

“Well, I think I may have found one and I'd like for you to join me.”

Felicity gives him a look, “You seriously couldn’t knock on my front door to tell me that!”

Oliver gives a laugh, “Come on, get ready to go.”

“I have a doorman! Stairs! A door!,” Felicity rants, “Security measures set in place and yet you climbed my building to tell me about a sushi spot! You are utterly ridiculous you know that? You can't just-“

Oliver ignoring her rant, effectively silences Felicity’s ramblings with a kiss. He pulls back and gazes deeply into her eyes. “Let's go.”

Felicity stunned answers “We are _so_ coming back here for dessert.”


End file.
